Cinematic Movie
= STORY = Cinema City, is the city of the movies whereas all movie characters live on, as sured it appears in the Cinema City International, the largest cinema operator in Central and Eastern Europe as well as in Israel and the third largest cinema operator in all of Europe. The Company operates 99 multiplexes with a total of 966 screens. But there is a director movie named Hayden Joneses (aka Director Joneses), one of the most asshole and dirty jerk came from 2004, before 12 years ago, who want to strongest battle in the Cinematic Movie Tournament, the third time in the Cinema City, he will control every single televisions for all lives. However, he deside the only one rules to saying "No americans allowed", which is offer problems to being idiot, this tournament is only each Europe and Canada and the other such as Asia and off course, Africa. = CHARACTERS = PLAYABLE * Anne Lucy Maria: '''A famous frenchwoman and the star and the main character of the movie series, a romance drama movie. * '''Carl Rudolph: '''The poster boy of Cinematic Movie series. A greatest karate-MMA fighter worth to fight against enemies and the main protagonist of Destruction Fight, a action adventure movie. * '''Count Orlok: '''One of the person that is came from 1922 movie Nosferatu, that until if becaming the legacy as giving the order of this fate, a thriller horror movie. * '''Elara Rindigo: '''A little princess who singing and provain to the lovelly music and the main protagonist of the Heart of Music, a musical movie. * '''Murder Variation: '''A badass killer, hailing from Bucharest and the currently killing borded at victims and the main character of Varianta crimelor, a horror slasher movie. * '''Olivia Georgia: '''An greatest adventurer of the Europe who provence that she can travels to search her own father, and the main protagonist of The Adventures of Olivia, a adventure movie. * '''Patricker: '''A idiotic fox from Animal Kingdom, who is most police and the rocker and the main character of Fox Rush, a adult animated black comedy movie. * '''Pink Panther: '''The pink animal calling the panther, name from the eponymous pink diamond that has an enormous size and value and the main character of the movie franchise, a mystery movie. * '''Stan & Ollie: '''Two famous comedic dynamic duo, the most comedy character of the Laurel and Hardy, a comedy drama movie. * '''Terminator: '''A type of Hunter-Killer designed to terminate other life forms. One of the character from The Terminator movie series, a science fiction movie. * '''Timmy Kalamastiu: '''Special cowboy who will never loosing draw and the main protagonist of the West of Nowhere, a western action movie. * '''Xivi: '''A princess warrior who protect all elves home from the forces of darkness and the main protagonist of Like a Princess, a fantasy movie. EXCLUSIVE-QUESTS * '''Cinder (Killer Instinct, Xbox One) * Coach (Left for Dead, PC) * John Raimi (Geist, Nintendo Switch) * Kat (Gravity Rush, PS4) UNLOCKABLE * Nostalgia Critic: '''A guy with the glasses and is movie review that is needed to fight back against director movie, on the Cinema City. HIDDEN * '''Brendanus Fionnbharr III: '''A gas killer and Carl's eternal rival who is caught to revenge for his life for all humanity. * '''Iass: '''Criminal Dog and Patricker's enemy. * '''Inspector Clouseau: '''An inept and incompetent police detective. * '''Jack Quadra: '''The finest survivor against the most wanted, Murder Variation. * '''Rowtag Kesegowaase: '''The native chief and man trust for cowboy Timmy. * '''Sŏyŏn Taŭn: '''Ovilia's genius North Korean best friend. FINAL BOSS * '''Director Joneses: '''A racist and serious things for himself, the director who wants to added a best movie franchises ever in the tournament. PRE-ORDER * '''Ferb Edwards: '''the legacy character of the movie noir in 1962. UPDATE # '''Andrewson # # # # Big Killsdom # # # # # Emmetta Trishisholo # # # # Marsa # Matei # # Onoux # # # # # # # Rabbiton # # # # # # Zeph Rudolph DLC Movie Pack 1 * Indiana Jones * James Bond ' * '''Julie ' * 'Professor Milo ' * 'Saya Neckhead ' * 'Toxie ' * 'Universe Rolainus ' * '''Vito Corleone Movie Pack 2 * J.W. Soundtrack (Brawl-A-Song) ' * '''Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) ' * 'Lu Fong (Battle Rhythm) ' * 'Luke Vagnua (Blood of Heretic) ' * 'Pua Kameāloha (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) ' * 'Samantha Leung (Lord of the Underground) ' * 'Shang Lee (Top Strife) ' * '''Zako Arhap (Hallowteens) Category:Games Category:Fighting Games